Cinta Di Tokyo Chapter 1
by FiryALIEStar
Summary: Haruno Sakura murid kelas F yang menyukai murid terpandai di sekolahnya, Hyuga Neji. Ketidak beruntungan Sakura dimulai dari Neji yang menolak surat cintanya, ia pun menjadi bahan bincangan di sekolah ditambah rumahnya hancur ketiban meteor. Alhasil Sakura dan ayahnya menusahabat ayahnya, Hyuga-san yang tak lain ayah dari Neji
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Di Tokyo Chapter 1ㇾ3

Cerita dimulai dengan Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan radio pada malam hari. Penyiar radio memberitahukan bahwa pada malam itu sampai esok pagi mereka dapat menyaksikan hujan meteor di langit Tokyo. Sakura pun segera membuka kaca jendela kamarnya dan berdoa, "Aku berharap dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Neji-kun."  
Dan esok paginya Sakura memberanikan diri menghampiri Irie Neji di depan gerbang sekolah. Sakura menyodorkan sebuah surat (cinta) kepada Neji dan meminta Neji untuk membacanya.  
"Neji-kun, aku… suka padamu"  
Tapi dengan dingin Neji menolaknya, sembari berlalu ia berkata, "Aku tidak mau". Sakura pun terdiam dan surat (cinta) yang ia pegang tertiup oleh angin dan terinjak-injak oleh Neji.  
#01 Love and the Shooting Star Dengan seketika Sakura pun menjadi pembicaraan para siswa-siswi SMA Tonan. Berita Sakura menyatakan cinta pada Hyuga Neji ternyata juga telah sampai ke Ino dan Temari, mereka berdua adalah teman baik Sakura yang sama-sama berada di kelas F. Mereka menanyakan apakah benar Sakura telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Neji di gerbang sekolah? Ino bilang itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat nekat, karena Sakura pasti tahu bahwa dia akan ditolak oleh Hyuga Neji.  
"Mungkin saja… Mungkin saja… Mungkin saja ia menyukaiku." jawab Sakura . "Berhentilah! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" balas Ino sembari memukul bahu Sakura . "Kita sedang bicara tentang Hyuga Neji" lanjut Ino. "Kamu tahu kan kalau kelas dibagi berdasarkan nilai ujian di sekolah." tambah Temari.  
"I Neji adalah anak paling pintar di kelas A, yang merupakan kelas terpintar dari semua kelas. Pada ujian nasional yang lalu ia mendapat nilai tertinggi se-nasional, rumornya ia memiliki IQ 200. Ia sangat jenius dan tampan. Puncaknya lagi, ayahnya adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Dia juga atlet yang mengagumkan, dia itu superboy." Temari dan Ino berusaha membuat Sakura sadar bahwa dia dan Irie Neji sangat jauh berbeda.  
Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Sakura di dalam kelas. Dengan heboh Naruto langsung bertanya pada Sakura apakah benar ia telah menyatakan cinta pada Hyuga Neji dan ditolak?  
Sakura yang duduk di pinggir lapangan terdiam memandangi surat cintanya. Tidak lama kemudian Ino dan Temari bertanya apakah rumah baru Sakura telah selesai? Sakura bilang bahwa minggu depan ia akan pindah ke rumah barunya.

Ino,Temari,Naruto dan dua temanya pun datang ke rumah baru Sakura untuk membantu Sakura dan ayahnya. Sesaat setelah selesai merapihkan barang, Ayah Sakura menyuruh Sakura dan teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah karena ia akan membuatkan mereka makanan. Tapi saat mereka semua akan masuk ke rumah, Sakura merasa ada hal yang aneh, ia seperti mendengar suara yang aneh. Sakura pun melihat ke arah langit dan melihat ada kilatan di atas sana, ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah bintang jatuh… tapi saat itu masih siang hari.  
Dan tiba-tiba sebuah batu jatuh dari langit dan jatuh tepat di atas atap rumah Sakura . Dan tidak lama kemudian…  
Rumah baru Sakura pun hancur…

Sekali lagi Sakura menjadi perbincangan oleh anak-anak di sekolahnya karena kejadian yang telah menimpa rumahnya (kejadian yang menimpa rumah Sakura disiarkan oleh televisi nasional). Ino dan Temari berlari menghampiri Sakura . Temari bertanya apakah Sakura telah menemukan tempat untuk tinggal?… Sakura bilang bahwa Ia dan ayahnya kemungkinan akan tinggal sementara di rumah teman ayahnya.  
Dari kejauhan Sakura melihat Naruto dan dua sahabatnya berdiri di gerbang sekolah sambil membawa bendera dan dua buah kotak. Ternyata mereka sedang berusaha untuk mengumpulkan sumbangan untuk Sakura .  
"Naruto, tolong berhenti." Sakura menghampiri Naruto.  
" Sakura di sini sekarang. Walaupun ia melewati hari buruk kemarin, ia di sini hari ini dengan senyumnya. Ia juga imut hari ini seperti biasanya. Kau membuatku jadi menangis." seru Naruto menggunakan pengeras suara.  
"Naruto, berhenti, Baka!." Sakura pun mengambil pengeras suara yang Naruto gunakan.  
"Mengapa? Aku melakukan ini untukmu!" seru Naruto.  
"Aku tidak mau orang-orang membicarakanku lagi." jawab Sakura .  
"Bisa kau minggir?" Neji meminta Sakura untuk minggir.  
"Neji-kun." seru Sakura yang kaget saat melihat Neji yang berada di sampingnya.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu pada kami? Sakura sangat tersakiti, kau tahu mengapa?" seru Naruto pada Neji.  
"Karena meteor jatuh." jawab Neji.  
"Itu hal yang lain!… Itu karena kau menolaknya dengan cara yang tidak baik. Setelah itu banyak hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura ." seru Naruto lagi.  
"Kemungkinan material benda langit dari luar angkasa mengenai manusia adalah satu berbanding sepuluh juta." jelas Neji.  
"Material benda langit? Bintang jatuh maksudmu?" tanya Sakura .  
"Kejadian dengan kemungkinan satu berbanding sepuluh juta, itu karena aku?" tanya Neji pada Naruto.  
"Benar." jawab Naruto dengan marah.  
"Naruto. Tak berpengaruh apa-apa." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruto.  
"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya kekuatan sehebat itu." lanjut Neji sembari mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.  
Neji pun berniat memasukan uang tersebut ke kotak yang dibawa oleh Naruto, namun uang tersebut justru ia sodorkan ke arah Sakura .  
"Kalau aku menyumbang uang, kau tidak akan protes padaku lagi, kan?' tanya Neji pada Sakura dengan dingin.  
Sakura pun menepis tangan Neji dan membuat uang yang Neji pegang terlepas dan tertiup angin. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu!" seru Sakura dengan suara nada yang marah pada Neji.  
"Aku tidak percaya aku mengagumi orang sepertimu selama dua tahun. Aku akan mati sebelum aku mendapatkan uangmu." lanjut Sakura dengan marah.  
"Apa kau yakin kau ingin mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Neji sembari memasukan dompetnya ke dalam tas.  
"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura .  
"Apa kau punya teman? Lihat! Aku punya banyak teman yang mau menolongku saat aku membutuhkan bantuan. Naruto, Ino dan Temari." lanjut Kotoko.  
"Kau sangat hebat!" seru Naruto sembari menepuk bahu Sakura .  
"Karena itu aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan darimu!" seru Sakura dengan nada marah. Neji hanya tersenyum sinis dan berlalu melewati gerbang sekolah setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura tersebut.  
"Apakah kau meremehkan kami karena kami anak kelas F?" tanya Sakura dengan heran.  
Sakura yang marah pun langsung menggunakan pengeras suara dan berteriak "Jangan remehkan kami hanya karena kami tidak pintar!". Tingkah Sakura tersebut pun menjadi tontonan para siswa SMA Tonan.  
"Akhirnya, kamu jadi terkenal lagi." seru Ino pada Sakura .  
"Kamu jadi satu-satunya perempuan yang mencoba bertengkar dengannya." tambah Temari.  
"Tidak mungkin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu…" jawab Sakura dengan bingung dan lemas

Tolong Sarannyaㇴ6! 


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta Di Tokyo Chapter 2ㇾ3

Cinta Di Tokyo Chapter 2ㇾ3

Sakura dan Ayahnya pun pindah ke rumah teman ayahnya (Hyuga-sa ), di depan gerbang rumah tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Hyuga's Family'. Sakura pun terkejut saat menyadari tulisan tersebut. Saat tiba di depan rumah Hyuga, mereka langsung disambut oleh Hyuga-san, tidak lama kemudian istri Hyuga-san pun menghampiri mereka.  
"Aku senang dapat bertemu dengan gadis cantik sepertimu" seru istri Hyuga-san pada Sakura .  
"Kami hanya punya anak laki-laki" lanjut istri Hyuga-san.  
"Kau memiliki anak laki-laki?" tanya Sakura pada Nyonya Hyuga-san.  
"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka nanti" jawab Nyonya Hyuga-san.  
Saat masuk ke dalam rumah Nyonya Hyuga mengenalkan anaknya yang bernama Yuki pada Sakura serta ayahnya. Saat Sakura menyapa Yuki, Yuki justru memperlihatkan sikap yang dingin. Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuga mengajak Sakura dan ayahnya ke ruang keluarga untuk menikmati teh dan makanan kecil.  
"Kau dan aku sepertinya ditakdirkan untuk bertemu" seru Nyonya Hyuga. Sakura bingung dengan maksud kata-kata Nyonya Hyuga tersebut.  
"Sepertinya Onii-san sudah pulang." lanjut Nyonya Hyuga. "Onii-san?" Sakura pun makin bingung. Dan tidak lama kemudian datang seorang pemuda, Sakura pun langsung terkejut dan berteriak, membuat ayahnya serta Tuan Hyuga ikut terkejut juga.  
"Aku minta maaf karena terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku anak paling besar, Hyuga Neji. Senang bertemu denganmu." sapa pemuda tersebut dan Sakura hanya dapat melong'o melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah Irie Neji, laki-laki yang ia suka.  
"Aku diberitahu kalau kalian satu sekolah." jelas Nyonya Hyuga.  
"Ooo.. Aku tidak tahu itu. Senang bertemu denganmu. Sakura , ayo berikan salam padanya juga." seru ayah Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menyapa Neji. Namun hanya diam saja.  
Nyonya Hyuga pun mengajak Sakura untuk melihat kamarnya, Nyonya Hyuga terlihat sangat bersemangat. Sakura sangat senang saat melihat kamar barunya tersebut. Dikarenakan ibunya meninggal sejak ia masih kecil, ia tidak pernah memiliki barang perempuan seperti yang disediakan oleh Nyonya Hyuga di kamar barunya tersebut. Ayahnya selama ini selalu memberikannya pakaian yang simple, dan itu membuatnya iri tiap kali melihat teman-teman perempuannya menggunakan dress dan hiasan. Oleh karena itu Sakura merasa mimpinya seperti jadi kenyataan. Nyonya Hyuga pun juga menyampaikan impiannya selama ini, yang ingin pergi berbelanja dengan anak perempuannya dan juga menonton film berdua serta bertukar-tukaran baju.  
Lalu Neji masuk ke kamar Sakura membawa barang-barang Sakura . "Ini seharusnya adalah kamar Yuki" seru Neji. Sakura akhirnya mengetahui mengapa Yuki bersikap tidak bersahabat padanya. Nyonya Hyuga meminta Sakura untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apa yang Neji katakan barusan dan meminta Sakura untuk mengangap ini seperti rumahnya sendiri.  
Nyonya Hyuga pun menyuruh Neji menolong Sakura untuk menata barang-barangnya, dan meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan Neji. Suasana pun menjadi aneh, Neji memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya harus darimana ia merapihkan barang-barang Sakura ?…  
"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." jawab Sakura dan menarik tas bawaannya dari tangan Neji yang membuat isi tas berantakan dan tercecer di lantai.  
"Oh ya benar, tidak ada alasan aku membantumu." balas Neji dengan sinis. Sakura pun segera merapihkan barang-barangnya yang tercecer di lantai. Neji melihat salah satu dari benda yang tercecer di lantai adalah surat cinta Sakura padanya. Dengan dingin dan sinis Neji berkata bahwa ia tidak perduli Sakura tinggal di rumahnya atau tidak. Sembari keluar dari kamar Sakura , Neji menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak mengganggu hidupnya.  
'Kemungkinan terkena bintang jatuh itu satu berbanding sepuluh juta. Berapa juta perbandingan seorang perempuan berakhir tinggal di rumah laki-laki yang menolaknya? Apakah ini awal dari sesuatu yang spesial? Atau…'  
Pagi harinya di ruang makan, Sakura memandangi Neji yang sedang serius membaca koran. Sakura tidak percaya bahwa ia dan Neji dapat sarapan bersama.  
"Terima kasih sarapannya." seru Neji sambil bangkit dari bangkunya.  
"Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanya Nyonya Hyuga pada Neji.  
" Sakura , mengapa tidak pergi bersama? Kalian di sekolah yang samakan…" lanjut Nyonya Hyuga.  
"Ya." jawab Sakura dan segera bergegas berangkat.  
Sakura pun menyusul Neji yang telah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Saat Sakura berhasil menghampiri Neji, Neji justru meminta Sakura untuk berjalan agak jauh darinya. Sakura yang bingung pun menanyakan alasannnya. Neji pun menjawab bahwa ia tidak ingin berjalan dengan perempuan yang penuh dengan remahan roti. Sakura langsung berhenti dan berusaha membersihkan seragamnya dari remahan roti. Sesaat ia membersihkan pakaiannya dan lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Neji.  
"Berjalanlah kurang lebih dua meter dariku." pinta Neji dengan nada marah. Sakura pun langsung memastikan bahwa jaraknya dengan Neji sesuai dengan permintaan Neji tersebut.  
"Ikuti aku dan ingat jalan menuju sekolah. Tentu saja, jangan beritahu yang lain kalau kita tinggal di rumah yang sama, mengerti? Jangan pernah bicara denganku di sekolah." lanjut Neji dengan sinis.  
"Kau tidak perlu sejahat itu…" pinta Sakura pada Neji.  
"Aku tidak mau ikut ke dalam rumor-rumor tidak berguna itu." balas Neji.  
"Tidak berguna?" Sakura pun mulai kesal.  
"Aku benci perempuan bodoh." jelasnya.  
'Aku marah! Aku tidak percaya aku telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti itu selama dua tahun! Aku berjanji akan membuatnya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia katakan padaku 


End file.
